crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Challenge
The Daily Challenge was an event that took place as a part of the Lounge update of Crash of Cars. It lasted from May 1st until June 1st. Gameplay Every day, the game randomly picks two vehicles that the player can use. Players can use Gems to re-select these vehicles at random, with a starting cost of 10 gems, and it is increased by 5 every time the player re-rolls them. Available options may vary, but at least one of them will be owned by the player, whist the other can be occasionally a vehicle that is not owned by the player. If that's the case, players must pay gems to buy said vehicle to use them. An owned vehicle has the option of upgrading to increase it's armor with gems, if possible. The player will try to collect crowns as usual, but the rules are altered. There is a "Crown Goal", of which the player must reach in order to score 1 point. Subsequent collected ones will add one point each to the player's score. There's a reward tier every day, at 40 points, 100 points and 250 points, which offer 1 star, 2 stars, and 3 stars, respectively. Players are able to keep track of the crown goal in the challenge, in which when the crown goal will be shown when playing the challenge and right after the goal is reached, the statistics will be changed to "Challenge Score". Failure and related rules are the ones that makes the challenge more challenging. There are three lives in total, and should a player fails to reach the crown goal each time, they will not be penalized on points in any way, but they lose a life. Once all lives are lost, the player cannot play the challenge for the day, but is given two options - either start over for the day, or pay Gems to keep the score progress. Earned stars are able to be kept without any cost. As it's a daily challenge, it refreshes every day, and once the player's score of the day has reached 250, they will be unable to play the challenge for the day, and must wait for a new one to come up. Rewards * When the player's stars reached a certain amount, they can go to the info page of the event and claim their rewards. * There are 4 rewards. Name Decal Rewards will expire after July 31st, but the others are permanent. Gallery Trivia * Stars expire after the event ends and are incompatible with Cloud Save. * The rules and instructions page of the event features a silhouette of Chuck. * Fusion Vehicles and Hidden Vehicles cannot be featured in any way until they are already unlocked. * Interestingly, the challenge refers the rarities of Fusion Vehicles as "Common", despite they have no stated rarity. * As of the hollows update, a similar event known as the Daily Quests is introduced with various similarities and differences to the Lounge event. Category:Living Room Update Category:Events